The aim of this research is to develop and preform proof of concept in vitro testing of an ultrasonic technique for imaging periodontal structures. This technique will allow accurate measurements of disease activity for patient risk assessment and treatment outcome evaluation without the need for ionizing radiography and manual periodontal probing. The objective is to gather data from cadaver samples using a prototype intra-oral ultrasound instrument, comparing the ultra-sound scans against the gold-standard of histology subsequently performed on the annotated cadaver samples. That data will be used to refine the technique, improve the analysis of scan signals, and develop the framework of the software that will be used during the subsequent in vitro testing program. It is intended to produce a sufficient volume of data to show reduced viability and improved ease of use, in comparison to conventional manual periodontal probing, and to establish the ultrasound periodontal probe as a clinically-valuable tool for patient assessment and the first non-invasive measure of periodontal disease activity.